


程序錯誤

by dorisDC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 這篇也是轉蛋文哦！感謝艦長點文～仿生人真的是很香的設定，水仙or兄弟的設定也很香XD這篇是PWP，Tag:程序錯誤。
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	程序錯誤

——更快、更強壯、更耐用，而且配備了最新科技。

那是第一次見面，RK900被展示給康納的看的介紹，他的出現就代表身為RK800的康納即將淘汰，望著康納遠去的身影，RK900程序核心飛快地轉動起來，隱隱產生一絲依戀的情緒。

他喜歡康納，第一眼見面就喜歡。

康納即將報廢的時候，RK900去看了，褪去皮膚模組、裸露出機械關節、純白色的康納，只剩下眼睛仍然保留溫潤的棕色。不只身高不同，他們眼睛的顏色也不一樣，RK900有一雙灰藍色的眼睛，彷彿蘊含著暴風雪。

RK900留下康納，把對方帶到一處廢棄的老舊公寓，許多沒有工作的人類也住在這棟老舊公寓，他們看到RK900和康納時，有些害怕地退開，有些拎著酒瓶子衝過來大聲唾罵他們。

失控的情緒沒有意義。RK900無視他們，帶著人進了其中一間公寓，把住在裡面的人趕出來，接著把門焊死。

「你想做什麼？」康納恢復的皮膚模組，全身赤裸地站在客廳的中心。

RK900用視線長久地注視他，兩人都是仿生人，有足夠的耐心等待。

「我的程序出現錯誤，已經多次進行自檢，卻仍然沒有抹消多餘的⋯⋯想法。」RK900露出苦澀的笑容，「只有我見過你，其他同型號的RK900都很正常，我們在國務院的工作順利，藉由二十萬的RK900，模控生命重新獲得大量訂單，畢竟人類離不開仿生人。」

「你是我在那天見到的RK900。」阿曼達親自介紹給康納的RK900，就是特意把他綁來這裡的人。

康納不意外，也不關心，他見過太多異常仿生人，就算RK900做出多出乎意料的舉動，他都不會感到驚訝。

「沒錯，你還記得我？」

「我記得每一個見過的人類和仿生人。」

「但我不希望你將我和你見過的其他人混為一談。」RK900停頓了幾秒，用格外溫柔的語氣喊他：「哥哥。」

康納聽見這個稱呼，立刻就推論出RK900對他產生了不該存在的想法，RK900已經成為異常仿生人，應該予以消滅。然而RK900有什麼異常與他無關，他已經是即將報廢的仿生人，不再繼續工作。

「哥哥，你為什麼不看看我？」RK900問。

康納不想搭理RK900，他在思考自己報廢不成功的話，即將面臨什麼樣的未來。

被忽視的RK900很不滿，他上前控制住對方的下巴，啃咬對方的嘴唇，可以藉由品嚐藍血分辨型號的口腔被RK900粗暴地舔吮，康納在腦海中一瞬間閃過一些人類口腔期不滿足的資訊，但他很快就意識到這些知識並不適用在RK900身上。

「看著我，哥哥。」RK900宣布說：「你現在是屬於我的仿生人了。」

康納沒有接受到任何指令，他不接受RK900單方面發表的歸屬宣言，但RK900似乎也不強求他的反應。

RK900撫摸康納的身體，仔細觀察康納身體每一吋的模樣，他們一脈相承，康納身上有許多和他相似卻不同的地方。即將報廢的康納身上有許多破舊的磨損，隱藏在完好的皮膚模組下，以觸碰的方式，能更清晰的確認康納身上的損傷。

RK900提前做了準備，他想和康納更加親近，而從人類學習過來的親近方法，需要額外加載娛樂用仿生人的程序，RK900退去手上的皮膚模組，露出純白色的肢體，握著康納的手，傳送了必要的程序給他。

「你想嘗試做愛，去找其他更適合的對象。」康納說。

「我只想要你，哥哥。」RK900繼續親吻他。

仿生人比人類要光滑得多，他們身上不會有汗毛或皺紋，但RK900不在乎康納怎麼想，他滿腦子只想佔有康納，藉由人類性愛，儀式性的鏈接他和康納之間的關係。

康納沒有反抗，他判定RK900厭倦他之後，他就可以自行前往報廢。康納雖然沒有變成異常仿生人，但殺死那麼多異常仿生人，讓他感覺到十足的疲倦，他太累了，既然有RK900，那麼他的使命也可以結束了。

RK900帶著康納進入臥室，倒在一張破損的床墊上，棉絮從邊邊角角露出，這不是一張好床，但勉強能夠乘載兩個仿生人的重量。

RK900跨坐在康納身上，繼續親暱地吻他，從喉嚨、鎖骨、胸口一路往下舔吮，留下濕潤透明的痕跡，「我想吃掉你，哥哥。」

「隨便你。」康納回答，反正他本來就該報廢了。

康納努力忽略RK900的親吻，但是對方替他加載的程序已經發揮效用，細碎的吻落在身上，像羽毛搔癢，從未體驗過的性快感進入他的核心，讓他難以應付。

「舒服嗎？」RK900問。

康納看著木板鋪就的天花板，仔細觀察木紋和霉斑，試圖轉移注意力。

「哥哥真不聽話。」

RK900的手伸向他的臀，揉捏觸感極佳的臀肉，接著伸入臀縫，找到掩藏在其中的入口，入口緊緻、甬道在RK900的手指刺激下，分泌出潤滑的液體，並且彷彿有生命一樣，絲滑的甬道一下下收緊，彷彿在吸吮RK900的手指。

娛樂用途的程序讓康納在RK900手指進入之後，立即感覺到強烈得可怕的快感，身體異常的狀況不只出現在後穴，從那處延伸到全身的快感和快感引發的酥麻感，彷彿有電流在體內流竄，康納少有地緊張起來，懷疑身體有哪處破損漏電。

「嗚嗯⋯⋯RK900，你到底做了什麼？」

「原來哥哥是第一次加載娛樂用程序，我好高興。我還擔心哥哥跟人類做過，會嫌棄我做不好。」RK900說。

康納忍住喘息，「我⋯⋯不可能和人類做愛⋯⋯」

「那個自殺的警察不是你的夥伴嗎？你們之前沒有做過嗎？」RK900追問。

「我們不是那種關係。」

「不管你們是什麼關係，你以後只屬於我，哥哥。」RK900說。

娛樂用程序讓RK900原本裝飾用的陰莖勃起變硬，粗大的性器像猙獰的武器，RK900抽出手指，將康納分泌出來的潤滑液抹在自己的肉刃上，最後對準剛才手指開拓過的入口，頂入最底。

「嗚⋯⋯」

「哥哥的裡面好燙。」RK900握著康納的腰，滿意地評論說。

「是程序出錯了⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」康納說。

「不，娛樂用程序本來就會讓你變得又濕又暖。」RK900回答。

RK900每一次律動都又急又深，抵在的康納身體深處，讓他感受從未體驗過的歡愉。

「呼嗯⋯⋯我需要自檢⋯⋯」康納扭動身體，希望從可怕的陌生快感中逃走，但娛樂用程序點燃歡愉的火焰，在他體內熊熊燃燒，幾乎要讓它化為灰燼。

「別怕，哥哥，你感覺到的一切都是正常的。」

「唔……不行……」

康納的意識陷入迷亂，額際的燈號在閃爍著紅與黃，他的身體因為RK900猛烈的撻伐，使他被拽入更深沈的慾望中，墜入深淵。

「呼嗯……RK900……」

康納的神色恍惚，快感如藤蔓在體內瘋狂生長，纏繞他的思緒，使他的腦袋一片空白。

「我在，哥哥。我會一直陪著你。」

快感如浪潮般一層層累積，最終康納被快感拋上浪尖，體驗幾乎要讓他停止運轉的高潮。

「嗯……啊啊……」

RK900加快速度，每一次挺胯都狠狠地貫穿他，最後將分泌出的模擬精液射進康納體內。

康納赫然發現性愛比死亡更加令他畏懼。

「再來一次吧？哥哥。」RK900露出溫柔的笑。

但RK900緊緊抓住康納，讓他無處可逃。

END


End file.
